theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
NBCUMV/090710
September 07, 2010 NBC UNIVERSAL AND DC COMICS TEAM UP TO PROMOTE NBC'S NEW DRAMA 'THE EVENT' WITH SPONSORSHIP OF CLASSIC DC COMICS’ 'EVENT' TITLES September 2, 2010 -- NBC Universal and DC Comics have joined forces to create a unique, multi-platform advertising initiative in support of the fall premiere of NBC's new drama series "The Event." This September, NBC will exclusively sponsor six digital comic books within the DC Comics App for the iPhone®, iPad® and iPod® Touch, to complement a multi-page print advertisement campaign in DC's periodical comics and online advertising with DCcomics.com -- marking the first digital comic sponsorship of its kind for DC Comics. “The Event,” starring Golden globe nominee Blair Underwood ("In Treatment"), Jason Ritter ("The Class") and Emmy Award nominee Laura Innes ("ER") debuts on Monday, September 20 (9-10 p.m. ET). “We saw the opportunity to sponsor the digital comics as a perfect fit with our extensive campaign for this high-octane conspiracy series. Like DC's comics, 'The Event' promises to expose fans to an adventure featuring layered storylines that develop, evolve and surprise," said Adam Stotsky, President of Marketing, NBC Entertainment. “In the comic book world, an ‘event comic’ signifies a storyline so big that its repercussions can be felt across multiple books for years to come. Event titles like Identity Crisis and Final Crisis were among the most requested comics when we launched our digital comics app,” said Steve Rotterdam, Senior Vice President of Sales & Marketing at DC Comics. “We’re thrilled that NBC’s promotion provides fans with the chance to discover or re-discover our past events, while anticipation builds for 'The Event's' premiere.” NBC is sponsoring the first issues of six major DC Comics’ superhero “event” titles, five of which will be available digitally for the first time. Beginning September 6th, the following titles will be positioned as being presented by "The Event" and will be accessible from the DC Digital Comics App as well as from the DC Store on the Comics by ComiXology App: *CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS # 1 (1985 / written by Marv Wolfman / art by George Pérez) *IDENTITY CRISIS #1 (2004 / written by Brad Meltzer / art by Rags Morales) *INFINITE CRISIS # 1 (2005 / written by Geoff Johns / art by Phil Jimenez) *52 # 1 (2006 / written by Geoff Johns, Grant Morrison, Greg Rucka, and Mark Waid / art by Joe Bennett) *FINAL CRISIS # 1 (2008 / written by Grant Morrison / art by J. G. Jones) *BLACKEST NIGHT 0 (2009 / written by Geoff Johns / art by Ivan Reis) The sponsored comics will be offered for free, courtesy of NBC, throughout the month of September. "The Event" is an emotional, high-octane conspiracy thriller that follows Sean Walker (Jason Ritter, "The Class"), an everyman who investigates the mysterious disappearance of his would-be fiancée, Leila (Sarah Roemer, "Disturbia"), and unwittingly begins to expose the biggest cover-up in U.S. history. Sean's quest will send ripples through the lives of an eclectic band of strangers, including newly elected U.S. President Elias Martinez (Golden Globe nominee Blair Underwood, "In Treatment"); Sophia Maguire (Emmy Award nominee Laura Innes, "ER"), who is the leader of a mysterious group of detainees; and Leila’s shadowy father (Scott Patterson, "Gilmore Girls"). Their futures are on a collision course in a global conspiracy that could ultimately change the fate of mankind. Ian Anthony Dale ("Daybreak"), Clifton Collins, Jr. (“Star Trek”), Taylor Cole (“The Violent Kind”), Lisa Vidal (“The Division”), Bill Smitrovich (“The Practice”) and Emmy winner Željko Ivanek (“Damages”) also star in the ensemble drama. “The Event” is a production of Universal Media Studios and Steve Stark Productions. Evan Katz ("24") serves as executive producer/showrunner; Steve Stark (“Medium,” “Facing Kate”) serves as executive producer; Jeffrey Reiner (NBC’s “Friday Night Lights,” “Trauma”) is director/executive producer, and Nick Wauters ("The 4400," "Eureka") is creator/co-executive producer. About NBC Entertainment NBC Entertainment develops and schedules programming for the network’s primetime, late-night, and daytime schedules. NBC’s quality programs and balanced lineup have earned the network critical acclaim, numerous awards, and ratings success. The network has earned more Emmy Awards than any network in television history. NBC’s roster of popular scripted series includes critically acclaimed comedies like Emmy winners The Office, starring Steve Carell, and 30 Rock, starring Alec Baldwin and Tina Fey. Veteran, award-winning series on NBC include the "The Office," "30 Rock" and the "Law & Order" brand. Unscripted series for NBC include the hits "The Biggest Loser," "The Celebrity Apprentice" and "America’s Got Talent." NBC’s late-night story is highlighted by "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno," "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon," "Last Call with Carson Daly" and "Saturday Night Live." NBC Daytime’s "Days of our Lives" consistently finishes among daytime’s top programs in the valuable women 18-34 category. Saturday mornings the network broadcasts Qubo on NBC, a three-hour block that features fun, entertaining, and educational programming for kids, including the award-winning, 3-D animated series "Veggie Tales." For more information visit www.nbc.com. About DC Entertainment DC Entertainment, home to such iconic DC Comics properties as Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Flash, MAD Magazine, and Fables, is the creative division charged with strategically integrating across Warner Bros. and Time Warner. DC Entertainment works in concert with many key Warner Bros. divisions to unleash its superheroic characters across all media, including but not limited to film, television, consumer products, home entertainment, and interactive games. Publishing over 1,000 comic books, graphic novels and magazines each year, DC Comics is the largest English-language publisher of comics in the world. NBC MEDIA CONTACT: Lesley Cerwin | NBC Entertainment Publicity | 818/777-2888 | Lesley.Cerwin@nbcuni.com DC ENTERTAINMENT CONTACT: David Hyde | Vice President of Publicity DC Comics | A Warner Bros. Entertainment Group 212/636-5450 | david.hyde@dccomics.com Category:Press Release